


Alternate Outcome

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 15, Whump, and a fast boy, caboose is a smart boy, i don't know if this counts as hurt/comfort?, i think it does, idk if this fic makes much sense tbh, injuries, just bear with me here, look i'm not a professional in the medical area, maybe semi, possible muteness?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: He was choking, on blood, on pain, the only thing he could taste was metallic, and there was red, so much red, but he was blue, why was there so much red-
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Lavernius Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Alternate Outcome

Caboose was kneeling behind cover, firing quickly at red and blue simtroopers, the aimbot inside his gun taking control. The jerking movement was erratic, anyone else would've been knocked askew by it, but Caboose was used to it.

It was practically muscle memory to plant his feet firmly into the ground and to let Freckles do the work. It was easy, and even fun to work with Freckles. He vaguely remembered something similar happening years ago.

Caboose ducked back behind cover when the tell-tale click sounded, meaning Freckles had run out of ammo. He reached behind him to grab a magazine that was strapped onto him, ready to feed Freckles yet again, when a shout was heard over gunfire and explosions.

_"Wash, what the hell are you doing?!"_

Caboose looked up, watching as Wash stepped out, right into the middle of the gunfire. He was confused- wasn't it dangerous to do that? He was told that Wash wasn't feeling good, and he was certainly acting different...

Something caught Cabooses eye.

It was small, but to him, largely obvious. A blue simtrooper stood to the side, holding a battle rifle. He was aiming, and it was obvious it was at Wash.

Caboose felt the color drain from his face; he wasn't stupid. He knew that wasn't a good sign. 

And he knew he wasn't about to lose another friend; not so soon. Not so quickly after Church.

Not now. Not _ever_.

Cabooses body moved before he could register it, tossing Freckles to the side (as much as he'd regret tossing Freckles later). His feet stomped towards Washington, faster than he'd remember having been able to do in the past.

_"Wash!"_

He reached an arm out, his hand colliding with black and yellow armor, and shoved him down. The moment Wash lost balance, Caboose saw bullets, and right after, 

pain.

So much pain.

It exploded in his throat, and the sudden pain and force made him stumble back. He held a hand up to his throat, and pulled it back.

Red.

Red blood, hot and sticky, and so much of it. It spilled over his armor, over the leather on his hand.

He tried to inhale, and found he couldn't breathe.

Caboose collapsed, coughing and hacking, trying to breathe, trying to inhale, everything else swamped out by pain and fear and so much _red_ _-_

He felt strong hands grab him under his arms, starting to drag him somewhere- _no, no no don't do that don't take me away from my friends and wash and family-_

He thrashed, and he vaguely heard his name being called, and his helmet was pulled off, and the face of Tucker, fearful and dark-skinned, was visible, though hardly through the tears blurring his vision. Wash stood behind Tucker and Carolina- _When did the fight stop, when did Wash get up-?_

Caboose felt himself being lifted, and gray armor- _Locus he's good he's a friend now-_ swam in his vision, and suddenly he was painfully aware of the feeling of his chest constricting, of liquid in his throat and so much pain and how had he not felt it before or did he feel it? he forgot a lot and _oh god it hurt so much-_

Suddenly, he was inside a ship, gray and orange, glowing, and the feeling of pain and the inablity to breathe never let up, and seemed to only grow worse. Locus was by his side, and he was aware of biofoam being lightly and carefully being pressed onto his throat, the sting recognizeable. Locus moved away, and panic grew in Caboose- _no, no don't go i don't wanna be alone-_ He reached and caught Locus's arm, holding onto the armor with a vice grip, and if he were any more aware than he was, he would've seen and heard it dent and bend. 

Locus stopped, and turned to look at him, and Caboose realized his helmet was off, and he saw a scar in the shape of an X and dark skin and long, dark hair and he couldn't help but think, _huh, he's kinda attractive-_ before the brief thought was drowned again by a wave of pain as he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth and wound. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and turn him onto his side, and he found it much easier to not choke, but it was still impossible to breathe.

Not once did he let up on his grip on Locus's arm, and said man stayed by his side during his coughing fit. The coughing mostly ceased, and Caboose lay there, mostly on his stomach, short, wet wheezes exiting his mouth, coughs interrupting every so often.

His vision swam, darkening, and he silently wondered if he was going to die. Caboose caught the sight of Locus getting up, and he weakly reached for him again, only lightly tapping on the mans armor. Locus turned towards him again with, from what he could see, was a questioning look on his face. Caboose coughed, and spoke through the pain and liquid in his throat.

"S.. Stay?"

His voice was gravelly, rough, and wet, words quiet and slightly slurred, almost being mistaken for a growl if you weren't listening for words. Locus sighed through his nose, a sympathetic look on his face, and he sat back down, a hand being placed on the small of Cabooses back, and he spoke.

"Alright. I'll stay." 

Caboose smiled weakly up at Locus, and he finally allowed the darkness to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay quick notes- how did i not notice that i didn't add 'multiple chapters' what lajndsljf anyways it shows that there's gonna be more future chapters lajsldjfj sorry y'all


End file.
